From savior to slave
by JDW111301
Summary: The courier buys the lone wanderer in a slave auction (Cover not mine)
1. Chapter 1

I needed to use my caps somehow. I seen a market bunker and decided to go in. one man behind a counter said "how much do you want for the eyebot?" "not for sale" I went down stairs to find an open space with several men bidding on slaves. These slaves where bound naked and gaged. one caught my eye her description was a follows:

Name: the lone wonderer

age:19

virgin: yes

sexuality: Bi-sexual

obedient: yes

Current bid: 12,000 caps

I quickly raised my hand "20,000 caps!"

please give suggestions for the next 12 chapters Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bad for her so I gave her my Lucky 21 duster she needed it more than me. Personally i think that slavery is savage that's why I enjoyed stabbing caesar 21 times in the chest. She told me "your sick do you know who I am?" "I do and Im not sick unless your legion than you'll meet an unpleasant death." "by the way I did not buy you for your um...skills" "than why?" "Not a slave but to help me track down vulpes and bring him to justice." "Why me?" "because you trekked halfway across D.C to find your dad" "but first we need to kill all of the slavers and buyers agreed?" She nodded. I handed her a police pistol I picked up at the Sierra madre. "Ok let's go" I said as I loaded Lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

"How much for the eyebot?" I didn't say anything I just shot him. Everyone there was scum of the earth and needed to die. They had feral ghoul fights so the only logical thing to do was release them but I did not have the Know-how to hack it But she did. it was chaos in the lower levels people being eaten by ghouls. I had some mining explosives from my trip to Zion valley So we...imploded the bunker mission complete but our job had just begun


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok which way do we go?" "This way" she said pointing north. it was around 9 so I set up a fire ED-E lit it (with all the upgrades I gave him he's like a hovering tank,but that's a different story) "so what's your story?" She asked me "well I'm a courier you know that right?" She nodded "I was born 2 years after you in vault 2" "vault 2 is underneath Ashton and hopeville when I turned 21 I nuked the divide and had a glass of whiskey with it." "I joined the courier service and was going to deliver a chip to new vegas when I was shot" "thats it for me." I. Turns out she was asleep with her head resting on my side. Before long I drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you here that?" "What?" she said. "Sounds like rain" "ED-E play singing in the rain" we started to walk, dance and sing in the rain. I felt exposed to any raider or deathclaw to Come our way but at the same time I felt alive. I told her "I have a footlocker around here with some real guns" we saw a bunch of raiders one with a mezmatron. I turned around and told her "are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?"


	6. Chapter 6

"This machine kills communists" is etched into the side of the rifle I gave her. I had my Lucky revolver. These raiders seemed to be stupider than a bezerk securatron I mean who would stand out here with Vermint rifles. I felt pity for them but at the same time I wanted to see how good with a gun she was.

* * *

"Hey what's up?" The one with the mezer walked over to me. "What the hell do you want?" I grabbed him and started strangling him. "Don't fight it, don't fight it, don't fight it" he went limp. I dropped his lifeless corpse on the ground. "Hello gentlemen" I said with a smirk. we both opened fire. In minutes they where all dead Exept one. I mezed him it was funny watching him run around trying to get it off. Than I pushed the button

* * *

We came across an old black duster. "I know what to do with this" she said picking it up. We reached freeside something came to me: she needed a passport! So I went to mick and ralphs to get a passport. after spending a bunch of caps I got to the gate. I then realized I was the leader of new vegas!

* * *

I went to take a shower. As soon as I turned on the water I heard a knock at the door, it was her wearing the duster with a 101 stitched into it


	7. Chapter 7

I Love you is all could say to her. But I wanted more than that I wanted a wife is that to much to ask? I mean Veronica was a total lez and cass was a BITCH! But there was something different About her. but I needed to know more about her. "So whats your story?" "I assume your talking about my romp through the capital wastes?" "yes" "well let's cut to the megaton incident" "tenpenny and Burke wanted to use me to nuke megaton than do other things to me. So I helped the ghouls and threw tenpenny over the edge, he screamed the whole way down." "Then the underworld and ." he and his slave Charon tried to rape me." "so I shot them both dead." "after defeating the enclave I got mezed,flown in a vertabird, and then sold to you." "last one isn't that bad right?" "A screw it lets just kill this vulpes guy and I'll be on my way" "actually..." "What?" "Will you marry me?"


End file.
